1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for separation of a plural phase fluid system into its constituent phases, and more particularly to such a device in which the phases have different specific gravities and the separation is performed by swirling the fluid system through two centrifugal separators in fluid series relation for centrifugally impelling the heavier phase outwardly and downwardly while the lighter phase is discharged centrally and upwardly.
As employed herein, a "plural phase fluid system" means a system which is fluid and is made up of two or more constituent phases of different specific gravities. For example, it may be a light liquid in a heavy liquid, a gas in a liquid, a pulverulent solid in a liquid, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replace with a variety of separating devices for centrifuging separation of fluid phases having differing specific gravities. Such devices as a prime requirement must effectively separate the fluid phases so that an unwanted phase, such as silt or sand in water supply systems, is removed from the other, desired phase.
It is not enough, however, merely to perform such separation so that a high level of purity of the desired phase is achieved. It is also necessary that only a minimal amount of the desired phase is lost when the unwanted phase is discarded. Or in the instace of two wanted phases, their effective separation with a minimum waste of either is essential.
Furthermore, a device which performs effective separation but requires an excessive pressure drop for fluid flowing therethrough is highly undesirable. It wastes energy, frequently requires auxiliary pumping and is uneconomical to operate. It is especially difficult to achieve a fluid separator which combines effective separation with minimal pressure drop. Such a configuration is even more difficult to achieve when additional practical requirements are imposed. Such practical requirements commonly include relatively low initial cost, relatively low maintenance expense, and long life without attention.